


a game (not for all)

by WithYourRhythm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rumors, ShiIta Secret Santa 2018, Shisui is a dumbass, but they manage, or more like Itachi manages both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: Naruto widens his blue eyes with an exaggerated expression, the same reaction Ino gives when she starts talking about the rumors she heard at her father’s flower shop, “Your brother and Shisui-nii,” He lets Sasuke go and lifts his hands up with excitement, “Apparently, they are dating now!”





	a game (not for all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarparallax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/gifts).



> I have a gift to Risa for the ShiIta Secret Santa 2018 here~
> 
> Happy New Year! Hope you like it!

“I'm going to die,” Shisui says, and Itachi wants to sigh, a wave of tiredness pulling his limbs down. It's not Shisui's fault that Fugaku thinks he's using Itachi for the sake of his reputation, but he feels weary all the same.

 

He watches without moving from where he sits on the bed as Shisui throws his hand up with a panicked expression, barely missing Itachi's face, “What am I gonna do? Itachi, I'm gonna die.”

 

Itachi rolls his eyes, pushing Shisui's hand away, “No, Shisui- stop-” Another hand flies towards his chest before he can stop it and steals a wheeze from him.

 

Shisui groans mournfully, “I can see myself, buried at your house's backyard. Fugaku-san will there too- He'll be the one who’ll bury me there!” He stops flailing, but before Itachi can relax, Shisui throws himself on him, the bed they are on jolting with the sudden weight as Itachi falls backwards. “I'll be dead, _gone_. Aunt Mikoto won't even bring any flowers to my funeral, and that delicious bento she prepares for me every day won't be eaten anymore-”

 

Itachi gives up with a sigh, and lets Shisui bury his head into his neck. This wasn't what he was thinking when he woke up that morning, he even planned to go to library, which was truly a rare, joyful event for him with the way Shisui and Sasuke always seemed to cause trouble while wasting his time, but _this-_

 

He didn't consider this.

 

“Itachi,” Shisui's weary voice rumbles against his neck, his hair tickling Itachi's nose, “What I am going to do?”

 

 _I don't know_ , Itachi wants to say, _I can't find a solution to every problem._

 

Instead, he lifts a hand and lets it fall on top of Shisui's head gently. He rakes his fingers through Shisui's curly, dark hair, and murmurs, “Don't worry, Shisui. We’ll find a way.”

 

And they will.

 

They always do.

 

\--

 

Sasuke huffs and clutches to his backpack tighter as he tries to shake off the hand that's holding his other arm. He keeps walking as fast as he can, hoping to escape from the embarrassing scene Naruto will certainly create if Sasuke gives him the chance.

 

After years, he should’ve gotten used to it already, but looking at Naruto is like looking towards sun with naked eyes- or more like sitting beside Shisui as he decides to listen those terrible, loud musics of his while Sasuke wears no earplugs- one can never get used to it. And with that, all Sasuke can say is that he’s allergic to Naruto in a way he never was towards peanut, especially when he's been exposed to him in public places, where Naruto can yell all the stupid things he can think of to Sasuke while other people listen.

 

“Bastard! You’re not going to believe this-”

 

Sasuke sighs, because it's not like he can stop Naruto when he's this hyped up, but he still can try to walk out of the school building. “Shut up, idiot.”

 

Naruto's hand tightens around his arm, and he fastens his steps to catch up to Sasuke without falling down right on his stupidly grinning face. “But it's about your brother-!”

 

Sasuke hesitates with his next step.

 

It’s not that surprising to hear gossips about his brother. After all, Itachi is the prodigy of the family, managing to get the best grades in his university and join the graduation class when it’s only his third year in there. Within a year, Itachi will be one of the youngest lawyers their family have ever produced while Sasuke will only be a decent sophomore at high school, trying to escape from random blonde idiots as his daily sport.

 

(It's not easy to be Itachi's little brother, but Sasuke plans to escape from his brother's shadow all the same.)

 

All in all, there are so many rumors about his brother that Sasuke has even heard one about Itachi being able to spit fireballs which is not true. Probably.

 

But even with all that gossip, Naruto would never talk about them with Sasuke, not when Sakura threatened to punch him repeatedly on his face till he passed out if he spoke about Itachi beside Sasuke ever again.

 

Now, though, the idiot is trying to do exactly that.

 

So like any good little brother would do, he stops, and turns back to face Naruto.

 

“What about him?” His voice sounds normal to his own ears, and Sasuke approves the blank expression he has a little more. It can't do any good to him if he shows any emotion about his brother, not while he plans to surpass Itachi.

 

Naruto widens his blue eyes with an exaggerated expression, the same reaction Ino gives when she starts talking about the rumors she heard at her father’s flower shop, “Your brother and Shisui-nii,” He lets Sasuke go and lifts his hands up with excitement, “Apparently, they are dating now!”

 

Sasuke hears someone choking, distantly realizing that it's _himself_ , but it's not important because-

 

_Nii-san and Shisui?_

 

He lets out a whimper, horrified.

 

_This will be a disaster._

 

\--

 

Shisui whistles happily, one hand clutched to Itachi's perfectly ironed school uniform's jacket, other hidden in his pocket. He follows Itachi as his new fake boyfriend walks down the halls, and waves to the football team he’s friends with.

 

The more people see them, the quieter the hall becomes. Then, the whispers start.

 

Itachi ignores everything as always, stopping in front of his locker and getting his books. Shisui’s whistling gets interrupted with the dorky smile spreading on his face, but he doesn't mind, not when Itachi pushes a stray strand of hair away from his face and turns to look at Shisui with intelligence shining behind his dark eyes.

 

Shisui is enjoying this a lot more than he's supposed to be. But he can't help it when everybody looks so shocked -and when Fugaku-san decided to let him live after hearing that they were dating and he wasn't taking advantage of Itachi, it's such a fun thing to wake up for him.

 

(They had been friends till now, but trying to explain that to Fugaku-san was an… experience. And now- now, Shisui watches as Itachi rolls his eyes to a stupid comment Shisui blurts out, and _wonders.)_

 

(Fugaku-san has no idea what he caused, but Shisui knows that it's fine. It'll be fine, till the day Itachi learns about Shisui's new feelings.)

 

He reaches to Itachi, snatching the books from his arms, “I can carry them for you, dear~” He swallows a giggle back, and tries to school his expression into a sweet one. He's supposed to be a nice boyfriend, but might as well make it fun.

 

Itachi stares at him, “Shisui,” He sounds murderous, the daring spark in his eyes obvious to Shisui after all these years he spent with Itachi, learning the differences between his blank expressions. Shisui feels goosebumps rising on his skin, “What are you trying to do?”

 

Shisui smiles, every bit of mischief he carries in his heart obvious on his face, “Why, carrying your books, my love! I would never let your delicate arms get tired-”

 

One second, Shisui is looking at Itachi's weary face. The next second, he's face down on the floor with his arms bent behind his back, face pressed down on the cold tiles of the school's ground, “Ouch, ouch! Okay I'm sorry- I said I'm sorry-!” He whines when Itachi presses on his elbows more, eyes focused on the books that are lying beside his head. “I was just kidding, come on Itachi, let me go-”

 

Shisui knows for sure that the students enjoy seeing him getting smacked on the face very much thanks to his pranking habits, but, well.

 

So does he.

 

(And when Itachi lightly touches his arm and gives some ice to put on his forehead, he gives his brightest smile to him. After all, this is what a boyfriend should do- fake or not.)

 

\--

 

Kakashi leans back on his seat, his bright orange book open in his hands as always. “You'll finally confess?” He doesn't sound interested at all, but Shisui knows better. He still remembers seeing him at cousin Obito's grave, grief forever etched on his bare, tear-stained face instead of the usual masked version of him with a lone cheerful eye crinkling in the corners.

 

Shisui looks down, and his black locks falling on his face as he hums, “I want him to know. And maybe-” He hesitates, “Maybe he would give me a chance? A real one, not like this whole fake boyfriend thing.”

 

Kakashi turns a page idly, face bored, “You know that he loves you too, right?” Shisui chokes, but Kakashi keeps going, “And that he has been waiting for you to ask him out for real ever since you started this fake dating business, yeah?”

 

Shisui’s eyes roll back, and he falls back on the dirty floor.

 

With a sigh, Kakashi snaps his book close and peers down, “Well,” He debates if he should pick Shisui up, but-

 

He can wait till Kakashi settles the bet he had with Mikoto-san. After all, Shisui decided to ask before Itachi gave up and did it himself.

 

He knew that he could trust his little kouhai to gain him a hundred dollars, but Shisui doesn't have to know about that. And Itachi-

 

He probably knows it already. Well, it's not like Kakashi cares, he knows better than getting involved in some love story.

 

(Itachi looks at him with knowing eyes, Shisui's hand resting in his own, and Kakashi wonders if he should say something.)

 

(He doesn't. After all, Obito was the one who knew how to talk with people.)


End file.
